headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters Unleashed 4
"The Classic Monster!" is the title to the first story in horror anthology illustrated magazine series Monsters Unleashed, published by Marvel Comics and Curtis Magazines. It is a Frankenstein story and was written by Gary Friedrich with artwork by John Buscema. It was inked by Syd Shores and Win Mortimer. The second vignette is a five-page story called "The Hands", which is illustrated by Gene Colan. Following this is a four-page text story called "Our Martian Heritage", which is written by Chris Claremont. This is followed by a science fiction tale called "Web of Hate", featuring Gulliver Jones - Warrior of Mars. It is written by Tony Isabella with artwork by Dave Cockrum. The next feature is called "A Monster Reborn!" by writer Steve Gerber and artist Pablo Marcos. The sixth story is called "The Killer" by an unknown author. It is illustrated by Bernie Krigstein. The final tale is called "To Love, Honor, Cherish... 'Til Death!" by Chris Claremont and Don Perlin. All stories were edited by Roy Thomas. The cover art illustration was rendered by Albert Pujolar. This issue shipped with a February, 1974 cover date and carries a cover price of .75 cents per copy. Appearances * Frankenstein Monster * Derek McDowell * Owen Wallach * Police officer * Tisha * None * Humans * Reanimates * Zombies * Illinois * None * Automobile * Brain transplant * Laboratory * Scientific experimentation * Strangulation Notes & Trivia * The tagline to this issue is "At the rising of the full moon -- a Werewolf stalks the night". * This issue shipped to retailers on September 20th, 1973. * This volume is printed in black and white. * Includes a frontspiece page called "They Might Be Monsters", which is written by Tony Isabella with artwork by Pablo Marcos. This one-page story is also reprinted in the ''Monsters Unleashed'' Annual edition in 1975, as well as ''Monster Unleashed'' #10, also released in 1975. * The cover to this issue is reprinted in the ''Essential Monster of Frankenstein'' trade paperback collection, released in 2004. * "The Classic Monster!" is reprinted in the ''Essential Monster of Frankenstein'' trade paperback collection and the Monster of Frankenstein trade paperback collection. * "The Hands!" was originally printed in ''Adventure Into Terror'' #14 in 1952. * "Our Martian Heritage" is reprinted in ''Planet of the Apes'', Volume 2 #50, which is a magazine series in the Marvel UK line in October, 1975. * "Web of Hate" is the fourth chapter in a serial that continues from ''Creatures on the Loose'' #21. * "The Killers" was originally printed in ''Adventure Into Weird Worlds'' #10. * "To Love, Honor, Cherish... 'Til Death!" is reprinted in the ''Monsters Unleashed'' Annual edition in 1975. * This is the final appearance of Derek McDowell; dies in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Monsters Unleashed Vol 1 Category:1974/Comic issues Category:February, 1974/Comic issues Category:Len Wein/Editor-in-Chief Category:Roy Thomas/Editor Category:Albert Pujolar/Cover artist Category:Albert Pujolar/Cover inker Category:Albert Pujolar/Cover colorist Category:Tony Isabella/Writer Category:Pablo Marcos/Penciler Category:Pablo Marcos/Inker Category:Gary Friedrich/Writer Category:John Buscema/Penciler Category:Syd Shores/Inker Category:Win Mortimer/Inker Category:Gene Colan/Penciler Category:Gene Colan/Inker Category:Chris Claremont/Writer Category:Dave Cockrum/Penciler Category:Dave Cockrum/Inker Category:Steve Gerber/Writer Category:Bernie Krigstein/Penciler Category:Bernie Krigstein/Inker Category:Don Perlin/Penciler Category:Don Perlin/Inker Category:Comic issues with crew categories